Vacaciones de verano
by Mara - Misty
Summary: Advertencia: fic Yaoi. Los chicos están de vacaciones en el bosque verde y se encuentran con un viejo conocido, pero las circunstancias no son las óptimas. Richie está gravemente herido a causa de un misterioso Pokémon.
1. Vacaciones de verano 01

Capítulo 1:  
Vacaciones de verano  
  
¿Qué harías si se te permitiera volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Harías lo mismo que has hecho hasta ahora? ... En la vida uno toma muchas decisiones, a veces tan pequeñas que no nos damos cuenta, como decidir la ropa que llevaremos en el día y otras tan importantes que las pensamos por más tiempo del necesario, ya que pueden cambiar nuestra vida, pero muchas otras veces decidimos sin pensar cosas aún más importantes que la propia vida, como el día que decidí que lo daría todo para que... eso... no sucediera. Ya que no solo mi vida se involucraba, sinó también la de él. No, no lo permitiría. Para que entiendan mi historia debo narrarles primero el contexto en que sucedió. El verano no había empezado aún, pero faltaba muy poco, apenas unos días, yo, me encontraba con mis amigos en el bosque Verde entrenando para derrotar a Gary, quien me había prometido una pelea de revancha, ya que en la anterior (Y como siempre) me había derrotado. Brock usaba a Golbat y yo a Pikachu, pokémon que esta vez de seguro derrotaría a su Umbreon. Golbat ya estaba casi vencido, pero de pronto Pikachu alzó sus orejas y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y Golbat aprovechando su descuido lo dejó totalmente mareado con uno de sus ataques. Cuando mi pokémon recobró el sentido le pregunté que había pasado y él solo me respondió señalando hacia un grupo de altos árboles muy próximos a nosotros. Le pregunté que había escuchado, pero no me respondió nada y saltó de mis brazos para luego salir corriendo, hasta haber pasado los arbustos que nos impedían la vista. Eran Richie y su Pikachu, el chico se hallaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con la pierna doblada en un ángulo muy extraño, su pokémon lo miraba apenado sin saber que hacer. Grité y mis amigos vinieron enseguida a mi lado, tomamos entre todos su cuerpo inmóvil y lo llevamos sin pensarlo demasiado al Centro Pokémon que habíamos pasado hacía apenas unas horas. Aún no llegábamos cuando se largó una terrible tormenta, tratamos de cubrir su cuerpo con los nuestros lo mejor posible, pero nada parecía bastar, me quité mi chaqueta y se la puse encima de la cabeza y del pecho mientras que Brock colocaba su chaleco por encima de sus piernas. Llegamos empapados, y totalmente exhaustos, pero lo peor pasó después cuando me di cuenta que Richie no podría ser tratado correctamente en ese lugar. Pero ya nada se podía hacer. La enfermera Joy lo llevó rápidamente en una camilla, que a decir verdad le quedaba algo chica, a la sala de rayos X. Al salir de allí nos miró preocupada, su pierna izquierda estaba quebrada, al igual que su muñeca, y tenía diversos cortes en distintas partes del cuerpo que nosotros al llevar él la ropa puesta no notamos, nos explicó que ella podía colocar enseguida los yesos, pero que por la mañana, cuando la tormenta se detuviese debíamos llevarlo con un doctor para que le curara los cortes ya que de seguro estos deberían de llevar varios puntos y que le revisara la rodilla de la pierna quebrada, ya que en la radiografía notaba algo extraño que no lograba comprender. No nos quedaban más opciones, debíamos pasar la noche allí. Pero como el Centro Pokémon ya estaba casi lleno de personas que habían salido a disfrutar los primeros calores fuertes al bosque, Misty y Brock tuvieron que dormir en un sillón del comedor y yo me quedé mirando el vacío desde una silla junto a la ventana. Sentía pena por mi amigo Richie que se hallaba en un estado tan lamentable, pero yo no podía hacer mucho. Y por esto también sentía algo de molestia, ya que si al día siguiente llevábamos a Richie al hospital no podría presentarme a la pelea con Gary y este pensaría que yo era un perdedor. Ya estaba cansado de serlo, quería ganarle por una sola vez y que se tuviera que quedar con todo su orgullo. Por la ventana no se podía apreciar un gran paisaje, solo árboles y arbustos, así que me dispuse a observar el interior del lugar, Brock no estaba. Pensé rápidamente que había ido al baño y me dediqué a mirar lo demás, Togepi estaba aprisionado entre los brazos de Misty y Pikachu dormía apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de la niña. Había un par de cuadros en la pared, unas charolas sucias en la mesa de al lado y un vaso con jugo hasta la mitad en la barra. Al ver esto sentí algo de hambre y me dirigí a la cocina, la enfermera Joy charlaba animadamente con Brock y me di cuenta que no debía entrar o mi amigo me mataría. Así que allí estaba...  
Volví a mi puesto en la silla junto a la ventana y seguí observando el lugar, pero algo en la esquina que estaba detrás de mí casi me hace saltar de mi sitio, eran unos ojos brillantes, fijos, helados. Sobre la barra había una lámpara pequeña, con pasos firmes fui y la encendí, el pokémon era Umbreon, quien se encontraba junto a su amo. Este estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza sobre los brazos. Lo miré desde otro ángulo y noté que dormía profundamente.  
Y si cuando vi los ojos de Umbreon me sobresalté, cuando sentí una voz casi sepulcral mencionar mi nombre como en la lejanía casi se me sale el corazón del pecho. Miré hacia todos lados pero no había nadie más en la sala. El llamado se volvió a repetir y corrí hacia el lugar de donde me parecía que provenía, era la sala donde se hallaba Richie. Entre empujando las puertas y miré hacia la camilla, Richie estaba dormido, pero volvió a mencionar mi nombre y movió apenas sus brazos. Su pierna quebrada estaba apoyada sobre un almohadón y su cabeza en una gran almohada un poco descosida en una punta. El llamado se volvió a repetir por lo que me acerqué, tomé su mano izquierda con las mías pensando que esto podría hacerle notar de alguna manera que yo estaba allí. Su mano tembló levemente y él abrió muy despacio sus ojos. Me miro y dijo otra vez mi nombre, pero esta vez con su voz normal, apenas un poco más apagada. Sintió su mano entre las mías y le subió el color a la cara, yo no entendía nada, pero lo solté. Él me preguntó donde estaba y le explique todo. Me miró con algo de pena en sus ojos y me dijo que sentía mucho haberme hecho correr sin chaqueta bajo la lluvia, pero le expliqué que no tenía importancia. Me dijo que se sentía muy cansado y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, pero despertó luego de un cuarto de hora, muy sobresaltado preguntando por mí. Lo miré de frente y le dije que yo estaba allí, que no me sucedía nada, esto lo tranquilizo, pero bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio de abajo, abrió la boca pero las palabras no le salieron, la cerró y al minuto lo intentó de nuevo, me pidió que volviera a tomar su mano, lo hice y el color volvió a invadir sus mejillas, pero me sonrió y me dio las gracias, se acomodó y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido. Su mano comenzaba a transpirar por el calor de las mías y la dejé sobre la cama con suavidad, pero deseé no haberlo hecho. Se despertó a los gritos llamándome. Yo no entendía nada y deseaba saber que era que estaba soñando para que lo primero que mencionara al despertar fuera mi nombre. Le pregunté y casi se pone a llorar. Decidí que era mejor dejarlo para cuando se hallara más tranquilo y descansado. Coloqué mis dos manos sobre las suyas para que se calmara ya que tenía la respiración muy agitada y él las tomó con un poco más fuerza que antes, lo que me hizo pensar que se estaba reponiendo. Se durmió poco tiempo después y yo me decidí a no soltarlo un solo segundo, pero el sueño comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo y yo no sabía que hacer, así que me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado y apoyé mi pecho y mi cabeza en lo que quedaba libre de cama.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
(Sueño)  
Estoy en una cueva muy oscura acompañado por Pikachu, camino y camino sin hallar una luz, una señal, una salida. Si, allí hay una luz, corro hacia ella, tropiezo, me levanto y vuelvo a correr, pero cuando llego me freno en seco, es un Pokémon, pero ... ¿Cuál? Comienza a hablar, en lenguaje humano y yo me quedo mudo escuchando. Lo que me dice hiela la sangre que corre por mis venas. No, no puede hacer eso, yo lo voy a detener. Pikachu se decide a atacarlo pero lo detengo, esto es mí asunto y no quiero que él se lastime. Le digo que no lo dejaré hacer nunca lo que tiene pensado, ríe malévolamente. Corro para golpearlo pero de la nada salen miles de espinas que producen cortes en todo mi cuerpo, me miro y mi ropa está intacta, a cada momento me siento más nervioso y trato de comprender esto que me resulta totalmente incomprensible. Vuelvo a intentar golpearlo, lo logro y siento un horrible dolor en la muñeca, lo que me hace caer de rodillas al suelo. Lo miro y me mira y me vuelvo a levantar, no puedo dejar que lleve a cabo sus planes, Camino hacia él sosteniendo mi muñeca con la otra mano, pero algo demasiado rápido me ataca desde atrás y siento que mi pierna deja de formar parte del cuerpo o algo así, está doblada hacia el lado contrario, esto no puede ser, caigo al suelo, mi cuerpo no sangra, pero duele, no tanto como el presentimiento de que ya no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo y que su plan se llevará a cabo. A mi alrededor se forma un vacío, estoy rodeado de árboles, Pikachu está a mi lado, tratando de reanimarme, pero todo esto lo estoy viviendo como si mi alma lo mirara desde afuera, alguien se acerca, me mira y grita, viene más gente, me cargan ...  
(Fin del sueño)  
Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, aún estaban entre mis manos las de Ash, el cual estaba durmiendo a mi lado, por la ventana pude ver que el amanecer no tardaría en llegar, creo que él estaba algo incómodo, ya que se movía hacia los costados de a ratos, por lo que me corrí un poquito para que tuviera más espacio pero esto no pareció agradarle ya que comenzó a moverse aún más por lo que volví a ponerme en la posición anterior. Apenas si me podía mover, mi cuerpo no dolía, estaba todo vendado, y seguía sintiendo que mi pierna ya no era parte del cuerpo o algo similar, pero allí estaba, entera, bueno, quebrada, pero junto al resto del cuerpo. Ash tenía la frente empapada, no entendía muy bien porque, pero supuse que sentía calor, yo solamente llevaba puestos los boxers, cientos de vendajes y una sábana liviana, en cambio él aún tenía puesta toda su ropa y alguien le había colocado una manta encima, aparté un par de mechones apenas mojados de su frente y le quité la manta. A los pocos minutos se notaba la mejoría volviendo su cara a estar seca y a mostrar una expresión calma y serena.  
Recordé que me había pedido que le contara mi sueño ... no sabía que hacer ... si se lo decía ... no, no podía decírselo, debía protegerlo ... si eso debía hacer. Aunque en este estado no podía hacer nada. Esperaba poder mejorarme pronto, aunque tenía tantas heridas...  
Alguien del otro lado de la puerta pulsó el picaporte y yo instintivamente cerré los ojos para parecer dormido, cuando los entreabrí vi que era Gary, me miró un poco y luego miró a Ash, puso una mano en su hombro y lo sacudió bruscamente. El pobre se despertó de lo más aturdido... Cuando comprendió quien lo había sacudido comenzó a los gritos y allí estaba mi oportunidad para despertar. Abrí los ojos y pregunté que era lo que sucedía, Ash respondió a los gritos que Gary lo había despertado a los sacudones, Gary como única respuesta a todas lo que Ash decía explicaba que ya era hora de la pelea.  
Ash me miró y miró a Gary y me preguntó como me sentía, yo le dije que muy bien, lo cual era cierto ya que nada me dolía y él le dijo a Gary que ya iba a buscar a Pikachu para comenzar. De pronto me puse mal, si se iba afuera corría un gran peligro y yo no podría hacer nada, con la voz casi entrecortada pronuncié su nombre y ambos voltearon a verme, no sabía como expresarme para que no pareciera raro, pero lo logré, le pedí que pelearan dentro de la sala donde yo me hallaba ya que yo quería verlos en combate. Por suerte la sala era muy amplia y alta y aparte de mi cama no había nada más que camillas desocupadas. Los chicos se miraron, me miraron y aceptaron. Misty, Brock, un grupito de chicas y otro de chicos entraron a la sala, corrieron las camillas en contra de la pared del fondo y colocaron sillas junto a la pared contra la que se hallaba mi cama. Los chicos apostaban a ver cual ganaba, y las chicas trataban de hacer que Misty le dijera el nombre de los dos contrincantes, pero ella algo molesta no les quizo decir por lo que vinieron en desbandada a mi lado. Una de las chicas que vestía un par de shorts y una camisa y llevaba el cabello rubio dividido en dos trenzas que le caían sobre los hombros me preguntó cual era el nombre del chico de pelo negro y yo le contesté que se llamaba Ash y una muchacha algo más grande que la primera que llevaba un vestidito de flores bastante corto y su cabello de color rosa cayendo a un costado de la cara atado con una cinta de color celeste me preguntó el nombre del contrincante de Ash, le respondí que se llamaba Gary, en el grupito comenzaron a cuchichear animadamente y reir entre ellas. Cuando los chicos entraron con sus Pokémons y vieron la cantidad de gente que había en la sala se sintieron apenas nerviosos en un primer momento y luego tomaron sus lugares, uno en cada punta de la sala y se prepararon, Brock dijo algunas palabras alusivas y utilizando una tela de color rojo como banderita dio comienzo a la pelea. En un primer momento nadie dijo nada, ni los que se hallaban en la pelea, estaban totalmente mudos, como analizando al otro. Entonces Pikachu se movió hacia el centro y Umbreon lo imitó. Ash le ordenó a su Pokémon que realizara un attack trueno y Gary respondió utilizando el ataque agilidad para evitar los rayos eléctricos. De ahí en adelante la lucha fue terrible, se esforzaban mucho y aunque ambos pokémons ya estaban exhaustos ninguno de los dos contrincantes parecía querer detenerse, hasta que ambas puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe y una enojadísima Joy comenzó a los gritos deteniendo así todo cuchicheo, orden de ataque o ruidito alguno. Los chicos y las chicas sigilosamente salieron del lugar, seguidos por Misty y Brock, dejando así a los chicos, a mi y a Joy en una situación bastante conflictiva. Y aunque yo esperaba el reto del milenio solo bajó la cabeza como queriendo quitarse el enojo y les dijo a ambos chicos con voz amable que sería conveniente que me llevaran al hospital. Ambos asintieron instantáneamente y me cargaron. 


	2. Vacaciones de verano 02

Capítulo 2:  
Vacaciones de Verano  
  
No podía creer que me habían comprometido a cargar a Richie hasta el hospital, era el colmo, yo solo deseaba luchar con Ash, primero se presentó todo ese público que ni conocíamos y luego apareció Joy con eso de que lo lleváramos, y como estaba allí me obligaron también a mi. Y lo peor es que ya estaba a punto de ganarle y no pudimos terminar. Por suerte Richie no era para nada pesado, al contrario, creo que le hacía más peso los yesos que su propio cuerpo. A veces se hacía más dificil porque Pikachu se quería subir a su amo como si fuera una camilla, que Pokémon tan poco oportuno. En un poco más de 2 horas llegamos a un inmenso hospital de color blanco con amplias puertas que se abrieron solas cuando nos paramos frente a ellas. Entramos y una sonriente secretaria nos dijo que fuéramos a la sala de urgencias, ya que Joy le había llamado con anterioridad explicando el caso. Eso hicimos. Había poca gente delante de nosotros, un niñito acompañado de su madre con una servilleta atada alrededor de su dedo y un hombre bastante golpeado, que parecía haber estado en una grave pelea. Con el niño no tardaron nada, en unos pocos minutos ya estuvo fuera con un vendaje bien hecho, pero con el hombre tardó más, aunque por suerte todas las heridas eran superficiales y no formó mucho trabajo para el doctor. Cuando entramos él nos miró con cara de asombro y nos preguntó si no veníamos con un adulto, Ash explicó que estábamos en nuestro viaje Pokémon y el doctor suspiro y dijo algo en voz muy baja que sonó a "como siempre". Acostamos a Richie en la camilla del doctor y él le quitó la camiseta y la puso a un lado, fue quitando muy lentamente todos los vendajes que cubrían su pecho y todos sus cortes fueron saliendo a la luz. Nosotros dos que somos fuertes, bueno, al menos yo, nos quedamos impresionados de la cantidad, profundidad y longitud de los cortes que Richie tenía por todo su cuerpo. Y lo más extraordinario fue cuando el doctor dijo ¿Te duele? Apoyando su dedo suavemente sobre uno de los cortes, y aunque su cara mostró una sombra de dolor Richie dijo decidido "no". Luego el doctor tomó el sobre que nos había dado Joy, donde estaban las radiografías de la pierna quebrada de Richie, y las miró apoyándolas sobre una pantalla, la cual tenía un pequeño tubo fluorescente de color blanco detrás, miró hacia su paciente, luego la radiografía y luego a nosotros y no sabía que decir. Nos pidió de hablar a solas con nosotros pero Richie dijo que por más terrible que fuera la noticia él quería saberla. Con Ash decidimos rápidamente que si ese era su deseo así debía hacerse y el doctor no pudo acotar nada. Nos explicó con muchos términos científicos que su rótula se había astillado al girar hacia el lado contrario, y que era dificil que el joven Richie volviera a jugar fútbol, correr o siquiera caminar. Este, por suerte, lo tomó mucho mejor que nosotros, ya que a los dos nos quedó un nudo en la garganta, en cambio a él se lo veía tranquilo y despreocupado. Quizás estaba sufriendo por dentro, pero por fuera tenía la misma apariencia de siempre. Entonces me di cuenta que yo no tenía nada que hacer allí, golpeé fuertemente en el hombro a Ash y le dije con palabras firmes mi decisión de irme, el no acotó nada, ya que no había sido suya la decisión de que yo los acompañase sinó de Joy. Richie me dijo adiós con la mano sana mientras yo me iba de la habitación. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
No entendía como era posible que Gary se hubiese ido justo en el momento en que Richie más atención necesitaba, pero bueno, nadie lo podía obligar a permanecer en el lugar, ya que en toda su vida apenas si habían cruzado 2 o 3 palabras antes de eso.  
Richie me miraba, o quizás no, tenía la vista como perdida en mi cara y no la movía para nada. El doctor me dijo que comenzaría a colocar los puntos para los cortes que tenía mi amigo Richie, pero que primero debía aplicar una anestesia local en su pecho, lo cual era apenas peligroso. Divisé una silla sin respaldo en una esquina de la habitación y la arrastré hasta junto a la camilla, tomé la mano sana de Richie con fuerza y le dije que yo estaba a su lado, que no se preocupara recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Él me sonrió por toda respuesta y esa sonrisa le quedó en el rostro por un largo rato. Luego me dijo que no tenía nada de miedo y volví a sentir que él era tan maduro a comparación mía. Decididamente. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir el pinchazo pero como la anestesia expandió rápidamente su efecto los puntos ni los sintió. El doctor hacía todo muy despacio y con mucho cuidado. Richie no apartaba su vista de mi cara, creo que mi presencia lo tranquilizaba. Cuando el doctor terminó, el dijo que deseaba dormir y le preguntó en tono amable si podía hacerlo. Este le respondió que si, que era eso lo que debía hacer.  
El doctor desplegó una camilla con pequeñas ruedas en la parte baja de sus patas, me pidió mi ayuda para pasar al chico a esta camilla, nos costó un poco ya que no había de donde sostenerlo, pero cuando por fin lo logramos me dijo que lo llevara a la habitación 22 que estaba desocupada.  
Empujé la camilla suavemente por los pasillos del hospital y no podía encontrar la habitación, ya que cuando llegamos a la habitación 21 el pasillo terminaba. Fuimos hasta donde estaba la secretaria y nos dijo que la habitación 22 se encontraba en el segundo piso y nos miró con algo de asombro. Nos preguntó si el doctor nos había mandado allí y nosotros le respondimos que si, nos dijo que debería de habernos dado una habitación en el primer piso ya que las camillas no cabían en el ascensor, pero al revisar una pequeña planilla en la computadora se dio cuenta que todas las del primer piso se encontraban ocupadas. Entonces nos dijo que deberíamos ver como hacer para subir al segundo piso y continuó con su trabajo.  
Llevé la camilla hasta junto al ascensor y me quedé mirando, como esperando una solución. Richie me dijo que quizás él podía pararse, pero le negué eso rotundamente ya que no podía apoyar por nada del mundo su pierna o el daño sería aún peor. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no aparecía una solución, y ya estabamos pensando en las cosas más locas como hacer que Pidgeot nos lleve volando hasta la habitación y meternos por la ventana, y tuve que aceptar que Richie se pusiera de pie, pero le prohibí apoyar su pierna herida.  
Metí la mitad de la camilla en el ascensor y ayudé a Richie a sentarse, el fue bajando su pierna sana hasta el piso del ascensor y se recargó en mi para no apoyar la otra, se lo veía algo rojo y yo me apené un poco al pensar que él estaría muy ofuscado por tener que valerse de otros para hacer las cosas. Empujé con el pie la camilla fuera del ascensor y apreté el botón del piso 1.  
Cuando abrió la puerta yo coloqué un pie para trabarla y que no se cerrara y me quedé quieto ya que no sabía como haríamos para caminar. Entonces miré a Richie, él me estaba mirando desde antes, me agaché apenas y lo levanté con los dos brazos, pasando uno por detrás de su cabeza y el otro por las rodillas sosteniendo con fuerza su pierna herida. Se puso aún más rojo y yo salí con él del ascensor. Era un piso muy pequeño con solo 3 habitaciones, de la 22 a la 24. La 22 se encontraba a la derecha y la 23 y 24 a la izquierda. Todas estaban desocupadas.  
Tuve que abrir la puerta con el pie y luego entré. Era una habitación muy bonita, amplia y bien iluminada por el sol que entraba por la gran ventana de cortinas blancas, ya era mediodía. Me acerqué a la cama y dejé suavemente a Richie sobre esta. Solo tenía la sábana de abajo y me dispuse a buscar algo con que cubrirlo, pero me dijo que no hacía falta, que hacía calor.  
Sentí rugir mi estómago y le dije que iría por algo de comer a la máquina que había visto abajo y le pregunté si quería que le trajera algo. Me pidió de favor que le subiera un sándwich y una gaseosa. Me despedí de él y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Bajé en el ascensor y me acordé del lío que fue subir. No quería admitirlo, pero me había divertido. También cuando tuve que cargarlo, y se puso todo rojo. Las puertas se abrieron.  
Salí del ascensor y fui directamente a la máquina, conté el dinero que llevaba en los bolsillos apartando todo lo que no fuera monedas (tapitas de gaseosa, muñequitos, llaves que no eran mías) y me di cuenta que me sobraba bastante, compré 2 sándwichs de 4 partes cada uno y 2 gaseosas de naranja, y aproveché de comprar un chocolate inmenso, luego de tantas cosas malas se merecía un postre así de dulce. Fui a la cocina del hospital y pregunté si me podían dar 2 vasos y dos platos de favor, me dijeron que si, que no había problema con tal que luego los devolviera.  
Subí en el ascensor otra vez y volví a pensar en lo mismo, de veras me había divertido mucho para recordarlo tan intensamente. Entré a la habitación y fui junto a Richie, estaba profundamente dormido. Había en el único armario de la habitación una mesita para cama, la desplegué y coloqué en ella un plato y un vaso. Decidí no abrir la comida hasta que despertara o esta se calentaría. Me dirigí a la ventana y descorrí la cortina, la vista era hermosa, estábamos rodeados por todo el bosque y se podían ver los distintos tipos de árboles, noté a mis espaldas la voz de mi amigo que me llamaba. No me había dado cuenta, pero los rayos de sol que no eran interrumpidos por mi cuerpo le daban justo en los ojos y se tapaba con la mano sana.  
Le acerqué la mesa a la cama y le abrí la comida. Coloqué las 4 partes de su sándwich en el plato y llené el vaso de gaseosa. Me miró y me preguntó donde comería yo, entonces le dije que en la misma mesa que él, me senté en la cama y me acomodé muy bien para no acercarme a su pierna y en un movimiento impensado golpearlo. Coloqué las partes de mi sándwich en el mismo plato ya que otro no cabía pero si puse mi propio vaso ya que eso si podía entrar en la mesita. Como es habitual en mi, comí muy rápido y cuando ya había terminado mis 4 partes a Richie aún le quedaba 1. Me pidió que la tomara y yo le dije que era mejor que él lo hiciera. Ninguno de los dos hacía nada hasta que en un momento los dos hicimos exactamente lo mismo, dijimos que estaba bien y quisimos tomar el pedazo. Richie se puso muy rojo y me pidió perdón, yo le sonreí, tomé el trozo de sándwich y lo dividí en dos. El tomó su parte y yo la mía.  
Luego de comer y junto con el calor de la habitación sentí algo de sueño, entonces recordé el chocolate y me levanté de la cama para buscarlo. Lo había guardado en el armario para que el calor no lo dañara. Se lo mostré y el sonrió muy feliz diciendo que ya hacía tiempo que no comía. Lo dividí en dos y le di la mitad a él. El comenzó a comerlo con cara de felicidad como si nunca hubiera comido chocolate antes en su vida. Increíblemente terminó él antes que yo y lo miré con cara de asombro lo cual volvió a ponerlo colorado. Le dije que no había problema alguno con que él comiera rápido.  
Cuando terminé sentí aún más sueño que antes y le dije a Richie que deseaba dormir. El me miró con los ojos muy grandes y sonrojándose se hizo con mucho esfuerzo a un lado y me dijo que durmiera junto a él, con el sueño que sentía no me hice de rogar. Le pedí de antemano que me perdonara si llegaba a golpearlo y que si lo estorbaba de alguna manera me despertara. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Se durmió casi enseguida, seguro que tenía muchísimo sueño entre que yo lo mantuve despierto hasta tarde en la noche y luego que Gary lo despertó temprano y más tarde tuvo que cargarme, debía de estar exhausto.  
Aún sentía el sabor del chocolate en la boca, estaba tan feliz, me había hecho un regalo. Y yo solo le ocasionaba problemas. Por mi culpa no había podido terminar su pelea con Gary y yo estaba seguro que ya iba a ganar. Además le estaba haciendo perder los primeros días de las vacaciones de verano y lo había arrastrado lejos de sus amigos ya que ellos no deseaban ir al hospital junto con nosotros. Pero él no se quejaba, así que no podía decir nada de que le molestase estar a mi lado. Y ahora estaba junto a mí, dormido, parecía un ángel. Estuve mirándolo por mucho tiempo y en un momento determinado se despertó, diciendo que sentía mucho calor. Se quitó la campera y la camiseta y las tiró por el piso, se dio cuenta que aún llevaba las zapatillas y se las sacó también, junto con las medias. Suerte que estaba medio dormido mientras hacía todas esas cosas y luego se volvió a dormir tan rápido que parecía que no había despertado porque me puse muy rojo al ver su pecho desnudo. Empecé a sentir sueño, el calor que producía el sol que entraba por la ventana en la habitación era muy fuerte. Me acomodé un poco por las dudas que me quedara dormido, y de una manera u otro terminé algo cerca de él, me importó poco y nada, cerré los ojos y pensé en su cara dormida, eso fue lo último que recuerdo. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
No se que fue lo que me despertó, pero cuando lo hice vi que estaba justo al lado del cuerpo de Richie, quien aún se hallaba dormido. Pensé que me había movido mucho mientras dormía y que debía de haberle molestado, pero si él continuaba dormido quizás no fue tanto. Ya eran las 5, al menos esa hora marcaba el reloj de pared de la habitación. Me coloqué la camiseta tomé los platos y los vasos y bajé a comprar algo de tomar, tenía mucha sed. Aún me quedaba bastante dinero, lo cual era muy extraño en mi, ya que siempre lo tenía contado. Quizás me había puesto los pantalones de otro pensaba bromeando. En la máquina ya no quedaban ni gaseosas ni jugo, así que me fui a la cocina a devolver la vajilla.  
Un muchacho se acercó y me preguntó en que habitación me encontraba y yo le dije que en la Nº 22. Me preguntó porque había bajado y le dije que a comprar algo de tomar, pero que no había nada en la maquina. Me preguntó si quería unas naranjas, yo lo debo haber mirado con una cara muy rara porque me dijo que podía hacer jugo con ellas y luego beberlo, como si yo no lo supiera.  
Le dije que muchas gracias, y lo seguí hasta unos inmensos cajones repletos de naranjas de gran tamaño. Me dijo que tomara las que quisiera ya que los doctores siempre recomendaban la vitamina C para sus pacientes, tuvieran lo que tuvieran. Comencé a cortar naranjas por la mitad y a preparar jugo, pregunté si tenían azucar y me acercó un pequeño tarro que decía grande en la etiqueta "Azucar", que a pesar de que estaba casi enfrente mío no lo había visto.  
Puse un par de cucharas de azucar en una jarra y luego el jugo. Tomé dos vasos y le di las gracias nuevamente al muchacho prometiendo que traería todo más tarde. Subí a la habitación y apenas entré noté que Richie también había despertado. Volví a colocar la mesa en la cama y le serví un vaso muy lleno de jugo diciendo que le haría bien, me serví otro para mi y me lo bebí de un trago. Su cara oscilaba entre la tristeza y la alegría, finalmente hizo una gran sonrisa, me miró y tomando el vaso de jugo me dijo en un tono muy alegre "gracias" 


	3. Vacaciones de verano 03

Vacaciones de verano  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Terminamos de tomar el jugo y el me dijo que llevaria la jarra y los vasos porque habia prometido que los devolveria cuanto antes. Me quede sentado, pensando en muchas cosas, el no tardo casi nada, apenas un par de minutos y ya estaba de vuelta en la habitacion. Se notaba que habia corrido, ya que su respiracion se hallaba entrecortada, cuando le pregunte para que lo habia hecho, solo me respondio que era porque no queria dejarme solo. Se acerco nuevamente a la ventana, el sol de la tarde le daba un increible brillo a su cabello negro azabache, se dio vuelta y noto que lo estaba mirando, inevitablemente me puse muy rojo, me pregunto que era lo que miraba y yo trate de encontrar una respuesta coherente, pero como no hallaba nada, le dije que recien habia notado que su gorra era muy bonita. El se acerco y miro la mia, que era la unica prenda de mi ropa que aun conservaba, ya que sobre mi cuerpo tenia una bata de hospital. Yo sabia que, salvo para dormir o en contadas ocasiones, Ash no se quitaba su gorra, era casi su amuleto de la buena suerte. El me miro fijo por varios minutos, y luego, como saliendo de un trance apoyo una rodilla sobre la cama, se arrodillo sobre esta, tomo mi gorra con una mano, mientras que con la otra se quitaba la suya y me la colocaba sobre la cabeza. Se quedo mirandome, con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro y mi gorra verde y amarilla en su mano. Yo estaba tan rojo, como los laterales de la gorra de Ash, por la rapidez con que habia sucedido todo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
La gorra le quedaba a la perfeccion, parecia muy asombrado por lo que habia hecho, creo que sabia lo mucho que yo la aprecio, levanto su mirada, la tomo con ambas manos y se la quito lentamente, la miro con cuidado y la extendio hacia mi, diciendo que el no la merecia. Me dieron ganas de decirle que no debia ser tan excesivamente bueno, le explique que yo ya habia decidido, y que si no la conservaba me iba a sentir muy rechazado. Al oir esto se coloco la gorra enseguida y me quedo mirando. Unos minutos despues me dio las gracias y se acomodo levemente en la cama. Estaba decididamente agotado, a pesar del brillante sol de la tarde que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos se entrecerraban, hasta que en un momento termino por dormirse. Me sente a su lado, y comence a pensar que habia algo en Richie que no habia visto antes, algo nuevo. Desde la primera vez que lo habia visto me habia dado cuenta que el era mucho mas maduro que yo, tenia mayor valentia y sabia decidir mejor las cosas, era mas precabido, ya que pensaba dos veces antes de hacer algo arriesgado, pero aun asi ... habia algo diferente, todas esas cosas lo mostraban como un chico fuerte, seguro de si mismo, pero ahora ... ahora notaba que el tambien necesitaba de las demas personas, que tenia un lado sensible al que le hacia falta que los demas lo cuiden, eso era. Me acerque a su cuerpo y me acoste ligeramente a su lado, al ser la cama de una sola plaza quedabamos justo uno contra otro. Habia entrecerrado los ojos, pero no me habia alcanzado a dormir cuando senti su voz, algo apagada llamandome por mi nombre, me apoye sobre mi codo, y lo observe con cuidado, el sol habia bajado un poco mas y ya faltaba muy poco para el atardecer, por lo que el su tono amarillento se tornaba anaranjado y hasta rojizo, dibujandole las facciones. Trato de mover su brazo lastimado y al sentir el dolor hizo una mueca extraña en el rostro, tome con firmeza su mano sana, que era lo que habia funcionado la noche anterior. Dentro del sueño, el la tomo, pero aun asi repetia mi nombre, cada vez me preocupaba mas, porque parecia estar pasando por algo horrible, pero aun asi, temia despertarlo. Movio ligeramente su rostro y abrio muy grandes sus ojos, despertando por fin luego de unos interminables segundos. Me miro y suspiro aliviado, trato de moverse hacia mi, pero no pudo, asi que yo me acerque levemente hacia el, aun seguia acostado, asi que decidi sentarme para poder hacerlo, solte ligeramente su mano y le ayude a sentarse a mi lado, el me miro con los ojos tristes, casi con lagrimas, trato de acercarse aun mas, pero apenas pudo moverse unos centimetros, yo no entendia que tan cerca deseaba estar, ya que estabamos uno junto a otro, pero aun asi me acerque levemente un poco mas, el me miro con los ojos muy grandes, y vi, por primera vez, pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de mi amigo Richie, alli fue que comprendi que me necesitaba, me arrodille y me acerque aun mas, y al estar casi pegados el se lanzo contra mi pecho y me abrazo con fuerza con su brazo sano.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Sabia que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, que el solo me consideraba uno de sus amigos, pero simplemente no podia mantenerme estable un solo segundo mas, ese sueño me estaba matando por dentro, especialmente porque en las condiciones en que me encontraba, me era imposible ayudarlo, ante cualquier eventualidad. Iba a separarme de el, cuando senti que su cuerpo se relajo apenas, luego de que se habia tensionado al recibir todo mi cuerpo sobre el, y Ash coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi, abrazandome con fuerza. No se exactamente porque motivo lo hizo, pero senti que ese era el momento mas hermoso que habia vivido. Luego de unos minutos de completo silencio, el me pregunto que era lo que me sucedia. Trate de decirselo, de contarle todo, pero se quedaba en mi garganta, las palabras se rehusaban a salir. Seguimos un buen rato en silencio, abrazados, habran pasado 10 minutos ... mas o menos, o quizas mucho mas, ya que entre sus brazos perdi absolutamente la nocion del tiempo. Fue entonces cuando senti algo tibio y humedo en mi mejilla, mire ligeramente hacia arriba y vi la escena mas triste que habia contemplado en toda mi vida. Si ese sueño podia destrozarme por dentro, ese cuadro directamente me habia clavado un cuchillo de lado a lado del corazon. Ash estaba llorando, con los ojos cerrados y la mandibula apretada, para evitar que las lagrimas siguieran callendo. Al moverme, se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, y se cruzaron nuestras mirdas, el me pidio, entrecortadamente, que le dijera que era lo que me sucedia, porque no podia verme triste. Pense fugazmente que yo le importaba tanto a el, como el me importaba a mi, pero esa idea se fue pronto de mis pensamientos, el siempre se sacrificaba por sus amigos, era el ser mas bueno de la tierra. Tome el coraje suficiente, respire hondo y le conte todo. No omiti un solo detalle, y el me escuchaba en un respetuoso silencio que por momentos me inhibia. Termine mi relato y me quede en silencio, entre sus brazos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Senti que algo dentro mio habia despertado, era increible lo mucho que le importaba, encima su cuerpo entre mis brazos parecia tan fragil, bajo mi gorra sus cabellos despeinados, pero aun asi brillantes y suaves, parecian resplandecer con la luz rojiza del sol que ya estaba terminando de ponerse. Tenia ganas de decirle gracias, de decirle que estaba loco y de golpearme, todo al mismo tiempo, pero como no podia hacer ninguna de todas ellas, solo atine a abrazarlo aun mas fuerte, y dejar de tratar de que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos, por lo que empece a llorar, no porque yo fuera debil, sino porque la situacion me podia. El habia arriesgado su vida por mi, y a causa de que yo pudiera salir herido tenia constantes sueños aterradores que lo hacian casi volverse loco. Senti que ya las rodillas no me respondian y decidi sentarme, pero mis piernas se habian dormido de haber estado mal colocado y me cai hacia atras, con Richie encima mio. Ambos nos pusimos terriblemente rojos, el apoyo su mano sana en el colchon y se levanto, pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza para terminar de colocarse derecho y levantarse para volverse a sentarse, asi que habia quedado a unos escasos centimetros de mi cuerpo, me miro, con su cara roja y apenada, y yo me movi ligeramente, para quedar casi sentado, apoyado en las almohadas. Lo tome con mucha fuerza, por debajo de los brazos y lo ayude a colocarse, casi sentado a mi lado. El me dio las gracias entre dientes, mirando hacia el lado opuesto, le dije que yo debia darle las gracias, no sabia como lo habia logrado, habia salido desde el fondo de mi alma. El me miro, aun enrojecido y me pregunto el porque. Le dije que el se habia preocupado muchisimo por mi, que era una persona muy buena. El se puso aun mas colorado, si eso era posible, y me miro a los ojos, diciendo que yo le importaba demasiado para no preocuparse por mi. se recosto sobre las almohadas, hicimos un silencio muy, muy prolongado y el, que no habia podido dormir por los constantes sueños aterradores que tenia, se durmio. Lo mire, parecia un angel, sentia que necesitaba tanto de mi ... que el sentia algo mucho mas fuerte que amistad por mi, pero no entendia ni mis propios pensamientos. Lo mas extraño de todo, es que eso no me disgustaba en lo absoluto, solo queria que fuera feliz, asi que pase mi brazo por detras de su cabeza y lo abrace, pasando el otro brazo por encima de su cuerpo y uniendo mis dos manos. Me acomode, coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y me dormi. 


	4. Vacaciones de verano 04

Pokémon  
  
Vacaciones de Verano  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Desperté y sentí sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, quizás el sentía lo mismo por mí, que yo por él, solo quizás. Esa idea me rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía horas y me había despertado de mi calmado sueño, miré por la ventana, era increíble, estaba amaneciendo, si, no podía ser otra cosa, había dormido muchas horas, demasiadas. Escuché repetidos golpes a la puerta y mecí ligeramente con mi mano sana a Ash para que despertara, cosa que ocurrió bastante pronto, él se levantó y fue a responder. El doctor entró en la habitación y nos miró a ambos. Le explicó a Ash que debía ver que tal me encontraba, me ayudó a sentarme y quitó cuidadosamente todos mis vendajes, las heridas estaban sanando bien, al igual que las quebraduras, pero estaba ese problema en las rótulas... el doctor me miró preocupado y luego miró a Ash, y volvió a decir lo que días antes me había preocupado sobremanera, que difícilmente yo pudiera volver a caminar. Me preguntó si yo me animaba a ponerme de pie, ya que debía ver si mi cuerpo me respondía. Yo respondí que sí. Debía curarme, si, era lo más importante, para poder salvar a Ash, eso era todo lo que me importaba. Me senté en el borde de la cama y Ash me tomó de la mano, bajé lentamente y apoyé el pie sano en el piso, luego el otro y Ash se alejó levemente para que tuviera espacio para colocarme de pie. Tomé un leve impulso y me mantuve estable, erguido sobre mis dos piernas, sosteniéndome del brazo de Ash, sentía un punzante dolor en las rodillas, pero aún así, algo por dentro me pedía que me mantuviera, que no flaqueara. El doctor me miró realmente sorprendido, no creía realmente que yo pudiera haberlo hecho, Ash me soltó lentamente y yo me mantuve estable, el doctor me miró asombrado y me preguntó si creía que podría llegar a caminar más adelante, yo respondí convencido que sí y tomé esa pregunta, que hablaba a futuro, como un pedido y moví ligeramente la pierna hacia donde Ash se encontraba, a mi pierna le costaba moverse y no quería responder, pero al fin se movió, el doctor se preocupó y corrió a mi lado para agarrarme pero yo lo aparté con la mano, fijé la mirada en los ojos de Ash y moví lentamente, con un gran esfuerzo el otro pie. No estaba lejos, estaba seguro de llegar, si llegaba podría abrazarlo, si tenía que poder. Los segundos se hacían eternos, y cada paso era otro dolor punzante en la rodilla, que ya casi me hacía caer, pero debía llegar, el me miraba entre preocupado y feliz con los brazos medio abiertos, esperándome, ya había dado cerca de 10 pasos, pequeños, cortos, con los que casi no había avanzado nada, pero solo me faltaban unos pocos más. Logré darlos, estaba junto a él, di un paso más y me abracé con fuerza a su cuerpo, al tiempo que él también lo hacía. El doctor no sabía si reír, llorar, o salir corriendo y contarle a los demás. Terminó por decir que era un verdadero milagro, pero que no tratara de hacerlo si él no estaba junto a mí. Ash le cerró la puerta al doctor y se acercó a la cama, donde yo estaba, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Le dije que él era un milagro, el doctor había explicado que cada millones de personas que sufrían una lesión así, una sola podía llegar a recuperarse de una manera tan pronta como lo hizo Richie. Lo miré y el me sonrió. Quería preguntarle porque estaba tan empeñado en recuperarse, pero no sabía como concretar la pregunta, al fin y al cabo terminé por hacérsela. Su respuesta me dejó anonadado, él quería estar bien para poder protegerme de ese Pokémon, yo lo miré y no sabía si reír o llorar, agaché la cabeza y suspiré un gracias. Lo volví a mirar y le pregunté porque se preocupaba tanto por mi, él se colocó realmente muy rojo y no supo que decir. Lo que me respondió, me había dejado sin habla, no podía ser, yo ya había pensando que él sentía algo muy fuerte por mi, pero pensé que se trataba de una amistad demasiado fuerte, él me miraba preocupado en espera de una respuesta y yo no sabía que hacer. En los últimos días había descubierto en ese chico más cosas que en ninguna otra persona que haya conocido antes, y estaba seguro que ni mi propia madre se preocupaba tanto por mi, pero había un problema, ambos éramos chicos, y eso era algo que me impedía pensar con claridad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Lo miraba preocupado, notaba que estaba deliberando con sus propios pensamientos e ideas, le debía haber resultado terriblemente controversial lo que yo le había dicho. Que no fue algo realmente grande, simplemente, lo que yo sentía por él, amor, el sentimiento más fuerte y puro que existe en el mundo. El me miraba preocupado y de a momentos abría su boca para tratar de decir algo pero nada salía de ella, lo miré y entonces entendí que no importaba cuanto me cuidara, o se preocupara por mí, el no dejaba de pensar en mi como uno más de sus amigos. De un momento a otro él se levantó de la cama y hasta llegué a pensar que saldría del cuarto, pero no lo hizo, se alejó de la cama y abrió los brazos, como lo había hecho con anterioridad, frente al doctor, esta vez en una distancia mucho más larga. No comprendía del todo porque hacía todo ello, pero sabía que si llegaba hasta él obtendría una respuesta, y eso era lo único que yo buscaba.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
No sabía a ciencia cierta porque estaba haciendo eso, pero solo quería verlo hacer hasta lo imposible por mi, quizás mi subconsciente me estaba pidiendo una prueba para estar seguro de todo lo que yo le importaba a ese chico. Entonces lo ví, bajarse lentamente de la cama y comenzar dar pasos de unos pocos centímetros cada uno, desbalancéandose de a ratos y caminando seguro en otros ratos, y noté que nunca había sentido tanto cariño por alguien con anterioridad. En ese momento solo deseaba que llegara a mí, y poder abrazarlo con fuerza y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y su calor contra mi pecho, sentí que todas las emociones se me juntaban en el corazón y que este me latía mil veces más fuertes que cuando lo hace normalmente. Lo comprendí entonces, él me gustaba, y mis sentidos solo querían que ya llegue a mi lado, pero aún había mucho trecho por recorrer, él seguía incansable, pero se estaba deteniendo, levanté mi mirada y lo ví a los ojos, sonreí abiertamente y él sonrió también, se puso más derecho y comenzó a dar pasos más seguros y largos, hasta convertirlos en pasos casi normales y llegar a mi lado. Lo abracé con muchísima fuerza y tenía ganas de nunca soltarlo, todas las emociones explotaban dentro mío y sentía que nunca podía estar mejor, no importaba lo que sucediera, él estaría a mi lado, cuidándome, protegiéndome. Le susurré que lo amaba y él me apretó contra su pecho, separó su cuerpo ligeramente y me miró a los ojos, ambos sabíamos que todo el tiempo era para nosotros, y que nada podría separarnos ni hacernos daño, ningún Pokémon, ningún humano. Richie levantó su mano sana y movió la visera de la gorra hacia el costado, me miró con los ojos brillantes y, volviendo a abrazarme y cerrando instantáneamente los ojos, me besó.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida, quería estar así por el resto de mi vida, pero había sido solo un beso fugaz, algo pasajero. Me separé de él, y aún conservaba los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa divertida en los labios, abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en mi. Sabía que a él le había agradado tanto como a mi, separó suavemente sus labios, y pasó su lengua por ellos, lentamente. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí que nunca nada podría hacerme daño. Juntos podríamos vencer ese misterioso Pokémon sin importar que tan poderoso fuera.  
  
*Fin*  
  
Notas de la autora: Bien, espero que les haya gustado este fic y no se hayan decepcionado porque no puse la pelea contra el Pokémon misterioso, es que se me hacía demasiado problema. En fin ... Este fic está dedicado a todas las personas a las que les gusta Pokémon y el Yaoi. Como saben, los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, son de Nintendo, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, pedidos, moras, arándanos o frambuesas a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! (Se siente tan bien cuando lo hacen) 


End file.
